fikcyjne_historie_officialfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kronika Strażnicka
Kronika Strażnicka Kronika Strażnicka (lub Tchnienie z Ember) - jedna z pierwszych powieści opublikowana na Fikcyjne Historie. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się na portalu Ekipa z Danville, pod nazwą "Opowieści nie z tego świata". Dzieli się na trzy Księgi (Ludzi, Łowiecką i Rycerską), do każdej z nich dodany jest specjalny wstęp, w postaci fragmentu tytułowej Kroniki frakcji Strażników z Podgórza. Świat Świat przedstawiony w "Kronice..." dzieli się na kilka ważniejszych kontynentów - Eerię, która jednocześnie jest królestwem Magów, Środkowe Krainy (w tym najważniejsze to imperium Hri, Akar, Raorei, potocznie nazywane Raorem, Sharoanę i Verdhe oraz neutralny Półwysep, miasto-port), Zachodni Kontynent, który wlicza w siebie jedynie dziewiczą puszczę Ember i pustynną Narekkę, Wschodni Kontynent z Pustkowiami Iorii i tajemniczym Czarnolesiem, dwie Fenry (mniejszą na północy i większą na południu), kilka archipelagów wysp oraz Acrul, kontynent, na którym znajduje się Podgórze, Kraina Zmarłych. Życie przeplata się w tzw. Trzech Krainach: *Pierwszej Krainie, zwaną Ludzi. Czas płynie tu normalnie, tak, jak i my go odczuwamy. W tej Krainie zawieszone jest Życie każdej istoty materialnej. *Drugiej Krainie, zwanej Cieni. Tu Świat się odbija, widać jedynie cienie wody, flory i fauny, budowle itd. Swoje Życie zawiesili tu Łowcy i Rycerze, a władają nią Strażnicy. Panuje tam szarość popiołów. Ani Łowcy, ani Rycerze nie potrafią jednak przenieść tam swojego umysłu, tak, jak to często robią Strażnicy. Bytują tam jedynie dzięki dużemu zgromadzeniu wewnętrznej Mocy. Czas płynie tam o wiele wolniej. Istnieje również Trzecia Kraina, w której istnieje Podgórze. Jest to po prostu - Śmierć. Sami Strażnicy nie wiedzą, jak wygląda. Zanoszą tam jedynie dusze zmarłych, nie mają możliwości na rozejrzenie się, mimo iż tego czasu wcale tam nie ma. Frakcje Sama społeczność Świata dzieli się na wiele frakcji. Głównie jest to podział ze względu na Moc: ''FRAKCJE GŁÓWNE'' *'Ludzie' - najpopularniejsza i najliczebniejsza frakcja. Dzieli się na kilka pomniejszych warstw. Ma w sobie niewiele Mocy, pomijając Eerijczyków. **'Eerijczycy' (lub: Eerianie, Biały Lud, Magowie z Północy, Biali Czarodzieje) - Magowie z Eerii. Są ostatnimi legalnymi Czarodziejami, mają największą Moc ze wszystkich obecnie żyjących frakcji. Zaliczają się do Ludzi ze względu na swoje pochodzenie od barbarzyńców z Pustkowi Iorii. Nie potrafią kłamać Mocy nauczyli się od Starych Rodów. Zwani są często Białym Ludem, gdyż ich skóra, włosy są białe jak śnieg, który od tysięcy lat pokrywa Eerię. Stworzyli najbardziej rozwiniętą kulturę ze wszystkich ludów i frakcji. Do wyzwolenia Mocy, jak i rzucania zaklęć, potrzebują Kamieni Mocy. Są to nieduże szklane kule wypełnione specjalną substancją, pozwalającą skumulować Moc na zewnątrz. ***'Magowie Ognia '- Eerianie z talentem do Magii Ognia. Potrafią czasem go wywoływać bez pomocy Kamienia. Podczas nauki w Akademiach Magii uczą się pozostałych rodzajów Magii. ***'Magowie Lodu '- analogicznie. ***'Biali Czarodzieje '- Czarodzieje wyuczeni wszystkich kilkudziesięciu rodzajów Magii. **'Mieszczanie '''i' chłopi '- jak wszystko, co żyje, posiadają Moc, jednak nie na tyle, by ją uwolnić nawet za pośrednictwem Kamieni. Nie odczuwają jej na co dzień. Zasiedlają odpowiednio miasta i wsie, dzielą się na warstwy feudalne. **'Możnowładcy''' **'Wojownicy '- w każdej chwili mogą być wezwani do armii przez króla/królową lub innego możnowładcę. Zaliczają się do nich typowi żołnierze (piechota, konnica), straż przyboczna władcy, straż miejska. **'Dzicy Magowie '- jak sama nazwa wskazuje, są to ludzie, w których znajdują się ogniska Mocy. Nie potrafią jednak nad nią panować, wyzwala się sama, bez pomocy Kamienia. Eerianie nie raz próbowali okiełznać ich Siłę, jednak bez skutków pozytywnych. Dzicy Magowie stali się agresywni z ciągłego strachu o siebie, gdyż pozostali Ludzie wyznaczyli ogromne sumy za pozbycie się niekontrolowanego źródła zniszczenia. Teraz pozostało ich bardzo niewielu. Jeden z nich stał się Władcą Raorei. *'Łowcy '- postaci, bez których nie byłoby żadnych legend. Ostro szkoleni Ludzie, od najmłodszych lat uczeni samodzielności i nieufności. Często całe Życie spędzają na specjalnych posterunkach. Jest powiedzenie: "Nie ma na Świecie miejsca, które nie byłoby posterunkiem Łowcy". Łowcy dzielą się na kilka oddziałów, z czego najważniejszym z nich jest oddział "Wilki". Wśród Łowców pojawiają się pewne konflikty, mianowicie Przewodnicy są niedoceniani przez pełnoprawnych Łowców, a oni natomiast są nieszanowani przez Przewodników. Z drugiej natomiast strony Łowcy chcieliby zasmakować wolności Przewodników, a Przewodnicy wpływów Łowców w Świecie. **'Uczniowie' **'Przewodnicy '- najmniej ważna podgrupa Łowców, nie licząc uczniów. Są to łowieccy "czeladnicy", którzy gotowi już są przejąć własne posterunki. Następnie muszą nauczyć się na pamięć całego terenu, sporządzić jego mapy i nauczyć się podróżować bez nich. Uwielbiają spać pod gołym niebem i kochają swoje zajęcie. Pomagają Ludziom przedostawać się przez najmniej przyjazne tereny. Co mniej więcej rok Przewodnik dostaje nowy posterunek, by móc poznać jak najlepiej tereny Świata. W wieku ok. 15 lat Przewodnicy stają się pełnoprawnymi Łowcami. Charakterystyczne dla Przewodników są ciemno zielone płaszcze. **'Pełnoprawni Łowcy' - nauczeni planowania, walki niemal każdą bronią, która jest pod ręką, przewidywania każdej sytuacji, Łowcy przenoszą się do Obozu lub dostają strategiczne posterunki. W pierwszej sytuacji często pomagają możnowładcom w rozwiązywaniu problemów wojennych i zbrojeniowych. Sami jednak Łowcy gardzą zbroją. Ich zmysły zostają podczas treningów wyostrzone w taki sposób, że istotnie jej nie potrzebują. Charakterystyczne dla pełnoprawnych Łowców są ciemno brązowe płaszcze. Pełnoprawni często jednak zostają Przewodnikami, co wcale nie sprawia, że tracą przywileje mieszkania w Obozie w razie potrzeby. **'Dowodzący' - to najważniejsze postaci z Obozu. Ich zdanie liczy się najbardziej podczas ustalania strategii wojennych. Jednak w Obozie liczy się zdanie i pomysł każdego Łowcy. Wbrew pozorom nie robi się wtedy harmider, a raczej Łowcy wiedzą, które pomysły są do realizacji i które mogą naprawdę zadziałać, gdyż tego właśnie byli uczeni przez Mistrzów. Najważniejszym Dowodzącym jest Głównodowodzący, który decyduje, które plany zostaną wcielone. **'Mistrzowie' - kiedy któryś Łowca będzie już bardzo doświadczony w wykonywaniu akcji, ustępuje z posterunku. Wybiera wtedy swojego ucznia, czasem więcej, a gdy przekaże mu najważniejsze techniki i nauczy toku myślenia oraz sposobów walki, odchodzi do lasu. Mistrzów nie da się już potem odnaleźć, nawet oni sami mają trudności, gdy chcą np. omówić z innym Mistrzem jakąś kwestię. Mówi się, że Mistrzowie toczą prywatne i bardzo krwawe wojny z Mistrzami Rycerstwa. Teza ta jednak nie może być udowodniona. *'Rycerze '- zbuntowani Łowcy, którzy mieli dość kodeksu łowieckiego. Zasiedlili się w Raorze i utworzyli tam dyktaturę z pomocą Dzikiego Maga, o nieznanym imieniu. Wywołują wojny z byle powodu, najpewniej dla zabawy. Za wysoką sumę można nawet jednego nająć. **'Uczniowie' **'Giermkowie' - odpowiednik Przewodników **'Dowodzący '- w tym również Głównodowodzący **'Mistrzowie' *'Strażnicy '- jedynym istniejącym źródłem wiedzy o nich jest ich Kronika, którą rozpoczęto pisać tuż po Wielkim Stworzeniu. Żyją we wszystkich Trzech Krainach, przez co są nieśmiertelni, o ile nie zostaną zabici. Mieszkają w Podgórzu, Królestwie Śmierci. Ich zadaniem jest zaprowadzanie dusz do Podgórza. Ich istnienie wisi między Życiem, a Śmiercią. Zabić ich może jedynie osoba, żyjąca w obu Pierwszych Krainach, gdyż tylko dla takiej są oni w ogóle namacalni (nie licząc uczniów). Znaczna większość z nich potrafi władać czystą Mocą, wyglądającą jak czarne smugi atramentu w wodzie lub czarny ogień. **'Uczniowie '- nie potrafiący władać Mocą. Najczęściej są to chłopcy odnalezieni dosłownie tuż przed Śmiercią i "uratowani" od niej w sensie fizycznym. Od tamtej pory uczą się wyzwalać Moc. Uczniowie uczą się tym dłużej wyzwolić Moc, im bardziej związani byli z pierwszą Krainą. **'Mistrzowie '- gdy już uczniowi uda się wyzwolić Moc staje się Mistrzem. Wcześniej jednak musi zatwierdzić go Rada. **'Rada '- decyduje o werbowaniu uczniów i zatwierdza Mistrzów. Bardzo rzadko zdarza się jej zmienić członków, gdyż wybrani są zawsze najmądrzejsi. Zgodnie z powiedzeniem: "Mądrość przybywa z wiekiem" Rada składa się z najstarszych Strażników. Jeśli następuje jakaś zmiana musi zostać ona uargumentowana, potem zatwierdzona. **'Strażnicy Krwi' - są to najrzadziej spotykani Strażnicy. Jedno z ich rodziców musiało być Strażnikiem, czyli złamało Prawa Śmierci. Wtedy tacy Strażnicy posiadają wielką Moc już we krwi lecz nie są w stanie jej wyzwolić o wiele dłużej niż inni uczniowie, czasem nwet nigdy. Są też wykluczeni ze społeczności Strażnickiej ze względu na zdradę rodzica. *'Czarny Lud '- rdzenni mieszkańcy Narekki w pełni zasłużyli na tę nazwę. Ich skóra przypomina najgłębszą noc, włosy są białe, czasem z delikatnym połyskiem jakiegoś zimnego koloru. W czasach starożytnych zwani byli Ludźmi Księżyca. Postanowili jednak ukryć swą charakterystyczną urodę pod ciemnymi płaszczami. Razem z frakcją Myślicieli stworzyli kulturę z najwyżej dotychczas rozwiniętą technologią. Ze względu na szalejące i częste burze piaskowe założyli setki podziemnych miast, połączonych siatką korytarzy. Mają własny tajemniczy język, którego do dziś nie rozszyfrowano. *'Myśliciele '- w pełni oddane rozmyślaniom istoty, ubierające się podobnie jak Czarny Lud. Zamieszkują Wschodni Kontynent, nikt jednak prócz Czarnego Ludu nie wie, gdzie dokładniej. Myśliciele są bardzo niscy i szczupli, nie da się jednak opisać ich wyglądu, gdyż prawie nikt ze Środkowych Krain i Wschodniego Kontynentu ich nie widział. Słowa i ludzki głos sprawiają im ból, gdyż przyzwyczajeni są do samotnych przechadzek i rozmyślań. Mają specjalny język, imitujący dźwięki natury, bardzo rzadko go jednak używają. Wśród pisaków pustyni odnaleziono kilka ich ksiąg, zapisanych dziwnymi znakami. Wśród uczonych krążą przekoanania, iż każdy znak odpowiada jednemu słowu, by Myśliciele nie musieli marnować czas na litery. Wydaje się to jednak niemożliwe, tak więc nikt jeszcze tego nie udowodnił. ''FRAKCJE POBOCZNE (z powodu niepewności istnienia oddzielone od Ludzi) *'Stare Rody '- pierwsi Ludzie, którzy poznali Moc. Uważani są do dziś za najznakomitszą frakcję, mimo iż już praktycznie nie istnieją i dlatego też nie zaliczani są już do frakcji Ludzi. Założyli pierwsze kolonie w Środkowych Krainach, dali początek większości państw. Jednak inne Ludy ze wschodu, dążąc ich śladami na Zachód, również zasiedliły się w Środkowych Krainach. Potomkowie Starych Rodów wyruszyli z powrotem na Wschód i zniknęli wśród gór. Mówi się, iż odnaleźli tajemnice Smoków i uzyskali niewyobrażalną potęgę. Jednak Pustkowia Iorii wiały nie przyjemną szarością gołych skał i gór, więc po Środkowych Krainach chodziły plotki o rzekomym końcu Starych Rodów. Liczni kupcy i bajarze ze Wschodu opowiadali niestworzone historie o zagładzie Rodów podczas straszliwych lawin w górach. Następnie wszelkie wieści o jakichkolwiek mieszkańcach Pustkowi ustały, Świat o nich zapomniał. Parę wieków po nastaniu tej ciszy ruszyło wielu poszukiwaczy przygód i awanturników w stronę Wschodu. Stwierdzili, iż Smoki, jeśli w ogóle istniały, wyginęły, a niedostępne góry istonie nie były zamieszkane. Dopiero następne tysiąc lat później jeden z odważniejszych podróżników, Khlan Majętny, odkrył starożytne zapiski, z których dało się przeczytać między innymi o tym, że w górach nigdy nie padał śnieg... *'Śnieżni Wojownicy '- do dziś niewiele o nich wiadomo. Jest to najpewniej armia wygnańców z różnych Królestw, która próbuje utrzymać porządek w lasach Everald. Nazywani są tak ze względu na zasługi, którymi odznaczali się w każdą zimową wojnę. Nie mają wiele wspólnego z Eerią, wywodzą się wszyscy ze Środkowych i ze Wschodu. Ich przywódcy najczęściej wywodzili się z rodu prawowitych władców Iorii, a więc być może mieli korzenie w Starych Rodach. Ich obozy najpewniej rozbite są w Czarnolesiu . *'Smoczy Jeźdźcy''' - legendy. Być może jednak żywe legendy. Nie wiadomo o nich wiele, zapewne, jeżeli już, zamieszkują góry Iorii. Ich mit narodził się już w starożytności, mieli być wieśniakami, którzy terroryzowani byli przez Smoki. Znaleźli jednak sposób na zawiązanie sojuszu i stali się nie tyle panami, co raczej przyjaciółmi Smoków. Tamte przed wyginięciem miały przekazać im tajemnicę władzy nad ogniem i od tamtej pory wszyscy wioskowi znali Magię Ognia bez użycia Kamieni. *'Cieniści '- lud koczowniczy, jak Smoczy Jeźdźcy wywodzący się ze Starych Rodów, być może nawet ich część. Uważani za wymarłych. Ich głównym zadaniem było pilnowanie pokoju w Iorii, potem również w Środkowych Krainach. Według licznych legend to oni byli pierwszymi Łowcami, inne natomiast twierdzą, iż od zarania dziejów aż po końce Świata będą oni sprzymierzeni jedynie z Cieniami z Drugiej Krainy.